


Just kissed

by melitta4ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Gift Exchange 2018, First Kiss, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Mforpaul's fantastic prompt: "The first electrifying kiss is happening and Barba wants to move business to the bedroom. Carisi does not just have sex with someone right away, but then again it's Barba."This was an absolute joy to work on, Mforpaul. I hope you'll like it too.





	Just kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul (Linde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linde/gifts).



> After the previous disaster, another attempt to embed the gifs. Hopefully, it'll work this time.

Here's another try:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After working on it for a long time I'm still not sure why it doesn't work on some browsers.  
> So far it works on my laptop and on chrome on my phone. 
> 
> If you have some info on this topic, please share in the comments. I'll be most grateful.
> 
> Alternative links for the gifset in case it doesn't work in your browser:  
> [ Dreamwidth ](https://melitta4ever.dreamwidth.org/368.html)  
> [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/255725)


End file.
